The present invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus and, more particular, to an improved magnetic reproduction assembly useful for a magnetic reproducing apparatus with a magnetoresistive head.
The operating principle of magnetoresistive heads was disclosed in, for example, R. P. Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,694 issued Feb. 3, 1970, entitled "MAGNETORESISTIVE HEAD".
Since the magnetoresistive heads can provide output signals about ten times as high as the well-known electromagnetic effect heads, it is advisable that such magnetoresistive heads be applied to magnetic reproducing apparatus to improve the operation thereof.